onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:One Piece Wiki User
Archive 1 Sign or I don't respond. Plain and simple. I finally finished Oi,I finally did all the episodes so if you do the same for the chapter box,let me know. 14:16, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I updated the chapter box myself and any help fixing it on the chapter pages will be appreciated. 16:42, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ban How did you get unbanned from chat? 08:38, April 22, 2013 (UTC) (copy and pasted from what I wrote on my wall, in case you hadn't seen it) Apology accepted and forgiven. Everyone makes errors out of crankiness, and I've probably done worse ones in RL that here on an anime wiki (6am + lab report due + housemate drama = terrified the girl working at the cafeteria, had to buy her a drink afterwards to make up for it). Looking through your typical body of work, you honestly just seem like a decent editor and a pretty cool guy. So here's to working together! :) Leophiostellaphage (talk) 15:10, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Picture reanmes Olvia, Clover, Hack (Human), Rint, Zadie, Busshiri, Hocha, Gram, Roji, Hiriluk, Daruma, Hyouzou, Dosun, Ikaros, Zeo, Harisenbon, Sai, Trébol. AAll of the Red Hair Pirates need at least one image renamed too. 00:46, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Law's nodachi Yesterday i updated the image of Trafalgar Law and his nodachi, then I saw there were issues with the image relacement, and now you are using my image under your name in the update, was there a problem? AsuraDrago (talk) 22:09, April 25, 2013 (UTC) editing profiles Hey i noticed you edited a small error on my profile page, and i would like to thank you for that, but uh, i would just like to ask you how you were able to edit my profile page? shouldn't the only part of my page you should be able to edit is the talk page? also how did you notice the error unless you were already on the Source mode of editing my profile page? Cpt.Canuck (talk) 00:10, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ok thanks, but why is it that anybody can edit a users profile page, that seems wrong. Cpt.Canuck (talk) 00:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: English Names Sorry about that. I'll keep in mind no to do that next time. However, there are some pages that have a "ename", but there aren't from FUNimation or Viz. Do you think I should change them to "N/A"? 05:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Ok. 05:28, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::In the Doran page, the "ename" in the infobox is "Dolan", but the name of the article is "Doran". So is one of them wrong, are the both of them wrong, or am I wrong? 05:39, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::So shouldn't it be renamed to the official name? 05:41, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Image Talk Pages My input on all three cases has now been shared within the Community. Thanks for the tipses ^_^ WU out - 15:31, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat Check my message on chat. 15:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 708 Hey Gal, when is the chapter 708 coming out? Is it May 8th or 15th? 05:59, May 1, 2013 (UTC)Zori Arigato~ 06:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC)Zori Duplicate Files File:Longleg Tribe Infobox.png and File:Bluegilly Manga Infobox.png are duplicates of each other. 13:23, May 1, 2013 (UTC) South Blue Template Yo. I also made a south blue template but I need a portrait for Gyro so if you can please get a portrait and add it on the template.Here 09:45, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Help with the Wiki Is there anything that you would like me to help with? 14:21, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :What am I supposed to do with the jpg files when they get replaced? 14:37, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Ename Why did you remove the enames? 05:15, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. 05:17, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Roche Tomson Why did you remove the jname, rname, and nihongo template from this page? 06:22, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Your Avi sucks 11:39, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I think it's pretty cool actually (Y) WU out - 12:07, May 13, 2013 (UTC) It isn't 12:16, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Buying Votes Seems legit. 03:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Galaxy9000 I noticed in Episode 595 Nami actually had blue eyes is there anyway you can edit and include that in her bio.AryanWarrior313 (talk) 03:58, May 14, 2013 (UTC) re:Bushon and Stevie Dunno... I'd just found that picture online, actually. 06:51, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Alabasta Citizen Template Hey, do you mind if I take the job instead? 12:03, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Take it, he should had already done it. 12:04, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Duelmaster I asked an admin to warn him yesterday that if he did again, he'd be banned. Since that admin didn't warn him, I'll ask another one. Ban forums aren't necessary for repeated offenders of the Image Guidelines when an admin has warned them before. And yes, it is against the rules to fix them. Check your ban forum for details on that. 15:23, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Manga/Anime images Don't forget to change the licensing and categories when you change an anime image over to manga and vice-versa. Thanks. 03:53, May 17, 2013 (UTC) New Gallery Hi, I saw that you have a gallery template on your profile page. I just wanted to inform you that a new template, has recently been created and it uses very simpler codes so you might want to update your profile's gallery. Have a nice day. 09:55, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Top Navigation Re:Image Parameter Like this? 16:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok, well that was what you linked me with Ricky... 16:05, May 18, 2013 (UTC)